Total Drama Fan Faves
by Frank15
Summary: Chris is busy hosting hundreds of different seasons, so Bridgette, Blaineley, and Geoff are hosting a new season with all of your favorite characters from others' stories!  Day 1 has started: read on to see if your character has made it in!
1. Day 0: The Contestant Search

Yes, it is, indeed, a "starring you"-type story. A little different from most, though, but hopefully enjoyable just the same.

* * *

**Total Drama Fan Favorites**

**Chapter 1: Day 0: The Contestant Search**

"What are we doing, anyway?" Geoff asked, scratching his hat, standing on the Dock of Shame. "I don't get it."

"They wanted more _Total Drama," _Blaineley said, standing next to Geoff. "The network wanted to keep up with the demand, but Chris can only host so many shows at once, and what can I say? They like my stuff."

"Even after you went mad after the-"

"We **do not **need to bring that back up," Blaineley stated sternly, poking Geoff's nose.

"So, when are the contestants getting here?" Geoff asked, confused.

"You'll have to excuse the dimwit," Blaineley said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we don't have any contestants yet, and that's why we're here today: to get some."

"We should totally get Bridgette!" Geoff exclaimed. "That'd be totally awesome!"

"I really hate that they're making me work with you," Blaineley said, gnashing her teeth. "Just remember what Bridgette did to you." Blaineley shuddered. "Anyway, it turns out that Chris has hosted hundreds of _Total Drama _seasons, including _Total Drama Chris, Total S-"_

"Whoa, whoa, let's not play favorites," Geoff said, pushing his hands forth.

"That's fine," Blaineley said. "Plenty of opportunity to play favorites and unfavorites after the competition starts."

"When's Bridgette coming?" Geoff asked, anxious.

"Soon," Blaineley grumbled, then smiled for the camera. "Still, while Chris is hogging all the regular seasons, I've been given the honor of hosting a special season."

Geoff shook his head. "You begged and cried for another chance after-"

"We **do not **need to discuss that!" Blaineley shouted, stomping her foot. "Point is, we've had a lot of great contestants in several seasons hosted by Chris, or occasionally, someone else.

"And we want to party with everyone!" Geoff exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air, but brought them back down and rubbed his cheek after Blaineley slapped him.

"We're not partying with these people," Blaineley said, glaring at Geoff, then smiling once more for the camera. "We have all enjoyed the drama these contestants have brought forth in other seasons, though, and we look forward to seeing what all of them have to offer!"

"And Bridgette!" Geoff exclaimed. "Also what Bridgette has to offer!"

"And how she devastated you in front of an international audience, don't forget that," Blaineley said, glaring at Geoff, then putting back on a smile. "Of course, we need all of our favorites to come back! So if you've been in any other season of _Total Drama, _whether or not Chris was your tormenter, sign up for our show, and we'll select the best, most memorable contestants to return in another season of everyone's favorite show! And I'll be hosting!"

"And me!" Geoff exclaimed, pumping his fist. "I'll be here too, ch'yeah!"

"And him," Blaineley said, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, he was popular during the aftermaths for some bizarre reason."

"You should just be happy they let you back, after-"

"**Silence!**" Blaineley yelled, clenching her fists, then smiling once more for the camera. "Anyway, Bridgette sucks."

"She totally does not!" Geoff yelled.

"No, that's the password," Blaineley said, rubbing her forehead. "**Bridgette sucks.** That's the password I want to see mentioned either at the beginning or end of the applications to see that the person read through the story before applying."

"Couldn't you come up with a better password?" Geoff asked, a bit irritated.

"I didn't have that much time to think of a better one," Blaineley said, shrugging. "But that's not important. What is important is that we are looking forward to seeing your applications, and hopefully having lots of fun and excitement, coming up soon, on _Total Drama Fan Favorites!"_

"And Bridgette!" Geoff exclaimed. "Her too!"

* * *

**Auditions are (with one possible exception) CLOSED! Please be patient as I decide who will take part in the season, as well as write the first (regular) chapter.**


	2. Day 0: Blaineley's Fond of Her Skittles

**Total Drama Fan Favorites**

**Chapter 2: Day 0: Blaineley's Very Fond of Her Skittles**

"Hi," Blaineley said, looking a bit frazzled, standing on the Dock of Shame, next to Geoff. "Justin, we're still eagerly awaiting your application."

"Is he even eligible?" Geoff asked, standing next to Blaineley, scratching his hat. "I mean, I know he's been involved in some of these seasons, but I don't think he's ever been remotely a fave for anyone."

Blaineley poked her finger to the tip of Geoff's nose, narrowing her eyes toward him. "You know nothing. I can assure you that Justin has a fan base!" Blaineley put back on a smile for the camera. "Anyway, we're a bit short on guys, and we were hoping to have plenty for me to choose from!"

"How old are you, anyway, like forty?" Geoff asked, confused.

"Twenty-five," Blaineley stated flatly. "Anyway, we still need more guys to sign up. And we're still really hoping that Justin signs up."

"I really don't think Justin's eligible, ch'yeah," Geoff said.

"We need more guys," Blaineley said. "If you're a guy who's appeared on another season of _Total Drama, _then we're looking for you! It's OK if your creator submitted you for someone else's story, or if you're in your own creator's story, either way, we want you!"

"Did you, like, just totally break the fourth wall there?" Geoff asked, scratching his hat again.

"Yes," Blaineley said. "Yes I did. Does scratching your hat really relieve any itching?"

"Well, it does for my hat," Geoff said. "We don't want the chicks to stop signing up either, though! I dig the chicks, man!"

"I don't really care about them," Blaineley said. "I guess, technically, they can sign up too, but I'd really love to have more hot guys sign up, especially since we don't really have enough of them."

"Cool, cool, that works," Geoff said, opening his hands, then looked around. "When's Bridgette getting here, anyway?"

"Would you shut up about her already?" Blaineley asked, massaging her forehead. "I mean, she's coming. She'll be here. Just don't worry about her, she'll be here." Blaineley sighed, then smiled for the camera once more. "But let's not dwell on that. If you've been a contestant in any other _Total Drama _fan fiction, and you'd like to prove yourself once more, just fill in the application form from the previous chapter. Especially if you're a guy. We want more of you!"

"Girls too, though!" Geoff exclaimed, pumping his fist. "We like girls, too!"

Blaineley sighed. "Girls too, but we especially want boys."

"So, are you like a cougar?" Geoff asked, while Blaineley tried to calm herself enough to keep from attacking Geoff.

"Pay him no nevermind."


	3. Day 1, Part 1: Meet the Fan Faves

**Total Drama Alphabet**

**Chapter 3: Day 1: Part 1: Meeting the Fan Favorites**

"Hello, you guys, and welcome to-"

Blaineley quickly slapped her mouth over Geoff's as the two were standing on the Dock of Shame. "Pay no attention to this idiot."

Geoff removed her hand from his mouth. "Would you cut that out? And where's Bridgette, anyway?"

"Late, apparently," Blaineley said. "The boats are going to be arriving soon, so I will make this quick. "We will be having twenty contestants take part in this season, competing against various challenges, hosted by me, so this season's guaranteed to be a hit!"

"Me and Bridgette are hosting, too!" Geoff whined.

Blaineley looked around the dock. "Well, you maybe, but I think Bridgette's flown the coop."

"No, I have not!" Bridgette shouted, coming over to the Dock of Shame, disheveled. "**Somebody **locked me in your dressing room closet!"

Geoff sniffled. "Aww, man, did I do that again?"

Bridgette slapped her forehead, then pointed to Blaineley. "I mean her!"

"I've done no such thing!" Blaineley declared. "But I can't control everything my entourage does."

"I guess not," Geoff said. "You do threaten them with your whip, though."

"No I don't!" Blaineley shouted. "Not since the guys started getting turned on by it." Blaineley shuddered. "I guess we're stuck with Bridgette, anyway."

"Happy to have you here, too," Bridgette said, irritated. "I guess you two already went over the season's introduction."

"Not yet, babe!" Geoff exclaimed. "You should totally tell everyone!"

"No," Blaineley stated coldly. "I can do that, thank you." Blaineley smiled for the camera. "Welcome to another season of _Total Drama, _all you fans out there! We've picked twenty contestants to compete this year for a cool five hundred thousand dollars." Blaineley then muttered "cheapskates" to herself.

"They didn't have confidence that you'd bring in the same ratings," Geoff said, shrugging.

"Thank you so much for reminding me," Blaineley said, glaring at Geoff, then looking back to the camera, smiling. "We have twenty contestants from previous _Total Drama _seasons, some of them even still ongoing! Though I'm not entirely sure how that works."

"It's fiction," Bridgette said. "Various writers can write using the same characters at the-"

"Thank you for breaking the fourth wall," Blaineley said, rubbing her forehead. "Still, we have some of your favorite contestants from other _Total Drama _seasons, as well as some who may not be your favorites, and here comes the first one!"

A boat arrived, and off stepped a fairly short somewhat tanned girl with short blonde hair tied into a small ponytail, wearing a light purple off-the-shoulder top and black miniskirt. The girl looked around, then pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is this all the welcome I get?"

"I thought you should get a bigger welcome," Blaineley said, smirking. "The producers wouldn't give us the budget for it, though."

"Someone should fire them," the girl said, deliberately stepping toward Blaineley. "Marilee Fiona Guadalupe Anderson, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I was hugely disappointed the day I found out you were fired from _Celebrity Manhunt."_

"Thank you," Blaineley said, smiling.

"Hey, sis!" Geoff exclaimed.

Marilee cringed for a moment, then smiled. "Hey, big brother." Geoff then went over to hug his sister, while Marilee looked like she wanted to die.

"I know I'm supposed to be impartial and all, but it'd be awesome if you won!" Geoff exclaimed.

"You and everyone else would be disappointed if I lost," Marilee said.

"Hey, Marilee," Bridgette said, smiling, extending her hand.

Marilee looked at Bridgette as if she were growing an arm out of her head, then narrowed her eyes. Bridgette gulped, then took out a juice box. "I got something for you!"

Marilee swiped the juice box from Bridgette, looked at it for a second, then tossed it to the ground. "I don't like that flavor. You aren't going to get away with this!" Geoff walked over to where Marilee had thrown the juice box.

Bridgette looked down, with her hands in her pockets. "Look, I'm really sorry about the whole Alejandro thing. That was a mistake on my part, and I can't apologizing enough for it."

"That's right," Marilee said. "You can't apologize enough for it. Ever."

"Sis, I think you dropped this," Geoff said, seemingly not paying attention to much of what Bridgette and Marilee were talking about.

"Thank you," Marilee said, as she opened the juice box and took a sip. "You're useful sometimes."

Geoff sniffled, then glomped Marilee. "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me!" Marilee rolled her eyes.

"Here comes the next boat!" Bridgette exclaimed, pointing out toward the lake.

"You're so selfish," Marilee said. "Trying to take the attention away from me, and all."

"I'd love to hear you compliment me more, but our contracts require us to introduce the other contestants as well," Blaineley said, looking disappointed.

"Oh, it's OK," Marilee said. "I wouldn't want you to get fired from another job."

Off the second boat stepped off a pale, very short girl with long black hair with neon orange tips, and multi-colored neon streaks going through her hair. She was wearing a Brokencyde white T-shirt, a Black Veil Brides black hoodie, extremely skinny white jeans with Sharpie writing all over, lots of bracelets, piercings, pink shutter shades, and a black Domo backpack.

"It's our scene chick, Dakota!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Geoff!" Dakota exclaimed, hugging him, then taking his hat. "Looks good on me!"

Bridgette giggled. "It's cute."

Dakota immediately threw the hat back at Geoff. "Eww, cute, kill it! Kill it!" Dakota pointed at Bridgette, glaring. "Don't **ever **call me cute!" Dakota then smiled huge and hugged Bridgette. "Aww, just kiddin'. You're awesome, girl!"

"And I'm awesome, too, right?" Blaineley said, nervous.

Dakota stared at Blaineley, blinking in confusion. "I have **no **idea who you are, but you're cool, I'm sure!" Dakota walked over to Blaineley, who looked nervous.

"No hugs, please," Blaineley said, smiling nervously.

Dakota shrugged, then punched Blaineley in the arm, pretty hard. "That better? I was getting tired of being all sentimental and stuff, anyway."

Marilee rolled her eyes, with her arms crossed over her chest. "So far, no competition whatsoever."

"Here comes our next contestant," Blaineley said, "and this guy, we hear, is the total package, Matt Stone!" A pale, medium height boy stepped off the next boat. He was wearing a white T-shirt, leather jacket, and baggy jeans. "Hi, Matt."

"Hello, beautiful," Matt said, smiling. Blaineley blushed. "Hello, Geoff. Any good parties lately?"

"Ch'yeah!" Geoff exclaimed. "This show totally believes in partying, too! Hope to see you there!"

Marilee rolled her eyes. "This guy's pathetic."

"He seems nice," Bridgette said.

"You **would **think that.. You will regret hurting Geoff a third time, though."

Bridgette looked nervous. "I'm not leaving Geoff."

"Sure, honey," Blaineley said. "No one cares about our next contestant either, but we still have to introduce him. Give it up-or not-for José." José stepped off the next boat, a Hispanic guy with short black hair. He was wearing a white shirt with twin eagles, leather jacket, and jeans. He looked around, then jumped into the lake.

"Hey, watch it!" Blaineley yelled. "Don't splash me!"

"A little water won't hurt you," Bridgette said, irritated.

"Ruining her perfect makeup job, of course that hurts!" Marilee shouted, walking toward Blaineley. "You don't wear makeup. You wouldn't understand."

"I wear it sometimes," Bridgette said, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, and she looks totally awesome when she does!" Geoff exclaimed.

José climbed onto the dock from the lake. "A little cold, but not so much that one would need to inch into the water, lest they shiver."

"Hey, that looked fun!" Dakota shouted, then jumped into the lake herself. Marilee was blocking Blaineley at the time, so she got splashed instead.

"Thank you for taking the bullet for me," Blaineley said.

Marilee looked disgusted, but then faked a smile. "Oh, of course! I meant to do that! Bridgette wouldn't have done that for you, I bet."

"Uh, no, I wouldn't have," Bridgette said, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Geoff pointed to the next boat approaching from out on the lake. "Here comes our next camper, our good man, Joe Freeman!"

A tall boy stepped onto the dock, with only six strands of hair, one of them grey. He was wearing a grey hoodie with baggy jeans. He stepped in front of Blaineley, stared, and tried too say something, but was stuttering over whatever he was attempting.

"So are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Blaineley asked, unimpressed.

"Dude, it's OK," Geoff said, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Hi, Geoff," Joe said, smiling.

Blaineley glared at the two guys, but then smiled for the camera once more. "And it looks like our sixth boat is coming, carrying our next contestant, Hayley Hinkson!"

A tall half-Mexican, half-Jamaican girl with long black hair with brown highlights, tied into a ponytail, stepped off the boat. She was wearing a green tank top and black jeans. "Oh my God, Blaineley!" Hayley exclaimed, rushing over to shake Blaineley's hand. "You are so awesome! I loved you on _Celebrity Manhunt_-can't believe they fired you-because you were the best at what you did! Josh sucks, and that new girl, I'm pretty sure they just hired her for her looks, since she doesn't seem to have much going on upstairs if you know what I mean, and I'm glad you got better, since that skydiving accident." Hayley crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Can't believe Chris would do that to you! He should totally pay! And you totally should've won! And I don't get why Geoff and Bridgette don't like you. I mean, they're cool and all, but it'd be nice if you all got along!"

"Thank you," Blaineley said, looking unsure whether to be touched or freaked out. "I've tried getting along with them, but they just don't like me. I think they're jealous since I'm a real celebrity, and all."

Hayley shrugged. "Probably. They're nice people, though." Hayley put her arm around Geoff. "Like this party guy! Love him! So funny and nice, except when he was kind of mean back in _Total Drama Action, _but I forgive him, the big lug." Hayley pinched Geoff's cheek, then hurried over to Bridgette. "And Bridgette's like so nice, like super nice, and I felt so bad after Alejandro got your tongue stuck to that pole." Hayley hugged Bridgette. "I'm sorry he tricked you."

"That was kind of my own fault," Bridgette said, looking guilty.

"You can say that again," Marilee said.

"Hey!" Dakota said, climbing onto the Dock of Shame, right in front of Hayley. "I guess you just got here. I just jumped in the lake. Felt good! You want to take a dive?"

"Oh, no," Hayley said. "I don't really want to get wet and ruin my makeup and clothes and everything, but it's nice that you're enjoying the lake, really! Maybe later I'll change into my swimsuit and go swimming with you, but right now I think I'll just wait along with everyone else to get here, since I really want to meet all of the new people!"

"Cool," Dakota said, smiling. "I'm down with that." Dakota motioned to fist bump with Hayley, who returned the favor.

"Here comes the next boat," Bridgette said, pointing out toward the lake, as another yacht pulled in, with "Touch of Grey" by Grateful Dead blaring. Off stepped a tanned boy with medium-length brown hair. He was wearing a billed beanie, Pink Floyd shirt, and jeans. "Welcome, Stephen!"

"Hey, Bridge," Stephen said, giving her a thumbs up. "You're a pretty bodacious babe."

"Thanks," Bridgette said, blushing.

"Uh, dude?" Geoff asked, tapping Stephen's shoulder, looking irritated.

"It's for the best," Marilee said, sucking on her juice box. "Let her go. If it was meant to be, she'll come back." Marilee smirked. "And it wasn't meant to be."

"Come on, sis, do you really have to be that way?" Geoff asked.

"Of course she does!" Hayley exclaimed. "She's only looking out for you, Geoff, protecting her brother from those evil succubi out there!" Hayley shifted her eyes back and forth. "I mean, I know Bridgette's really sweet, but… um…" Hayley trailed off, then turned to Marilee. "What's your name?"

Marilee proudly put her hand on her chest. "Marilee Fiona Guada-"

"Marilee's only looking out for you, Geoff! I think it's really sweet of her! Even if she's wrong about Bridgette, she only has your best interests at heart. I wish I had a sister like that. I mean, I have a sister, but she's only five years old, and five year olds can't really help with issues like this."

"Uh… yeah," Geoff said, scratching his head. "I think. What?"

"Here comes our next contestant," Blaineley said, pointing out the next boat coming on in. Off the boat stepped an almost completely pale boy with dark brown hair with a red streak, and bangs covering his left eye. He was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'by reading this, you have given me brief control of your mind,' dark jeans, and a black wristband on his right wrist. "It's Kyle." Kyle looked around, and sighed.

"Hi, Kyle!" Hayley exclaimed, grabbing his hand to shake. "I'm Hayley, and I'm sure you'll have lots of fun here! I'm already having fun, and I just got here, meeting all the new people, being in a new place, new experiences, new… well, everything!" Kyle just stood there, looking freaked out. "You're… not excited, are you?" Hayley sighed, as Kyle walked away, looking scared, and got nervous when someone else put out there hand.

"Dakota," Dakota said, smiling, then put her hand back quickly. "I'll leave you alone for now."

"And here comes another boat, dudes!" Geoff exclaimed, pointing out the next boat as it docked. Off stepped a small, slightly pale seven-year-old boy with sandy blond hair. He had on a Buzz Lightyear T-shirt and short jeans.

Tommy looked around the dock, then smiled and waved. "Hi everyone! My name's Tommy, and I would wove to be weawwy good fwiends!"

Marilee rolled her eyes. "Anyone have a vomit bag I can borrow? Or maybe Bridgette's hoodie?"

Tommy grinned evilly as he hid behind Geoff, and pushed Marilee into the water, splashing Blaineley as well. "OK, who did that?" Blaineley yelled, angrily looking over the contestants.

"It was that stupid little boy!" Marilee shouted, climbing back onto the dock, dripping wet. "He totally ruined my clothes and makeup! Urgh!"

"And you ruined mine, thank you," Blaineley said, none too happy herself.

"It was his fault!" Marilee yelled, pointing angrily at Tommy. "He pushed me!"

"He's seven," Blaineley said.

Marilee shuddered. "Can't believe the little twerp embarrassed me in front of one of my heroes like that."

"He's a little kid," Geoff said. "And you totally need better heroes."

"How quickly you forget Grace," Marilee said, narrowing her eyes toward Tommy, pointing to her eyes with two fingers, then pointing them toward him. "I'm watching you."

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Bridgette said, reaching out to hug Tommy. "Marilee can be a little grumpy sometimes."

Geoff scoffed. "Sometimes?"

"But maybe the next contestant will be someone nice," Bridgette said. "Here she comes!" Off the next boat stepped a fairly tall girl with smooth alabaster skin and rosy cheeks, and curly dark brown hair, with a butterfly hair clip on the left to hold back her bangs. She wore a maroon short-sleeve midriff-baring hoodie with a white undershirt and jean shorts. "Please welcome Penelope!"

"Hello!" Hayley exclaimed, grabbing Penelope's hand to shake it, reluctantly on Penelope's part. "I'm Hayley, and we're all having such a great time already! It's really nice to meet you! I know we'll become best of friends!"

"OK," Penelope said, looking very uncomfortable, walking away quickly, though she wound up going over a weak spot on the dock that collapsed under her weight, leaving her to fall into the lake.

"That looked pretty fun!" Dakota exclaimed, then started jumping up and down in place. "Why won't you collapse for me, stupid dock?"

"I shall rescue the maiden," José said, jumping into the lake again, though was quickly whacked by Penelope, who was getting back onto the dock herself.

"I don't need help getting up," Penelope muttered to herself as she climbed onto the dock.

"You're OK!" Dakota exclaimed, going up to Penelope excitedly, making Penelope nervously step back. And right off the dock again, into the lake. "You probably shouldn't walk backwards on the dock!" Penelope muttered something to herself as she climbed back onto the dock, pretty upset.

"I'll never understand why anyone likes the klutzy girls," Blaineley said, glaring at Bridgette, then put on her smile and pointed toward the lake. "Let's hope this next contestant has some coordination." Off the next boat stepped a lightly tanned girl with light freckles across her cheeks, with straight black hair going just past her shoulders, and covered her right eye. She was wearing a grey and white off-the-shoulder shirt, dark-washed jeans, and had a camera hanging around her neck. "It's Victoria. I don't really get why we approved this contestant. Too nice."

"That's kinda' why we liked her," Geoff said, smiling.

"Hey, Geoff! Bridgette!" Victoria called out, waving. "Can I get a picture of you two?"

"Sure!" Bridgette exclaimed. "How should we pose?"

Geoff had his fingers crossed. "Please be 'making out'! Please be 'making out'!"

"I vote for having Bridgette's face covered up by something," Marilee said.

"Maybe if you can make it look like you're about to go in for the kiss," Victoria said, smirking. "I think that'd make for a really nice picture!"

Geoff shrugged. "I can go for that!"

Bridgette and Geoff posed for the camera, and Victoria shot. "This will look great when I develop it! Do you guys have a darkroom here?"

"Develop it?" Geoff asked. "Is that when you, like, download it to a computer?"

"Upload, and no," Victoria said. "This is old-fashioned film that I'll need to develop!"

"I think we can work on a darkroom for you," Bridgette said.

"What, no!" Blaineley shouted, throwing her arms into the air. "We don't have the budget for that!"

"Thank you!" Victoria exclaimed to Bridgette, then walked down the dock, waving to the other contestants. "Hi everyone!"

"It's so wonderful to meet you!" Hayley exclaimed, going up to Victoria. "I hope you get some good shots of me, ha ha, I'm kidding, but really, you seem nice and friendly and I'm sure we'll be best friends soon enough, don't you agree?"

Victoria smiled, and took a random picture of Hayley right on the spot. "I think we can be!"

"This'll be great!" Hayley exclaimed, hugging Victoria, who continued smiling.

"And here comes our next contestant, Rocco!" Geoff exclaimed, pointing to the next boat, though Bridgette looked confused.

"Rocco and Gemini, right?" Bridgette asked. Sure enough, a boy was walking off the boat, though a girl pushed her way to get in front of him, stepping off first. The girl was a fairly tall curvy Latina with wavy waist-length blonde hair. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and tight dark jeans. The boy was the same height, with shorter blond hair. He was wearing a dark red muscle shirt, brown leather jacket, and tight dark blue pants.

"Rocco, carry my stuff!" Gemini complained, noticing that her twin brother had his hands full, but was not carrying all of her stuff. "Go back and get it!" Gemini stopped in front of Joe, and scoffed. "Great look, baldie. The Charlie Brown look is totally in."

"She seems pretty nice," Marilee said, smirking.

"Oh, you know it," Gemini said, waving dismissively to Marilee, then walking seductively toward Matt. "Hey there… I missed your name."

"Matt," he replied, grinning.

"Matt… a pleasure for you, I'm sure." Gemini winked.

"Who is this chick?" Geoff asked, scratching his head, looking at a paper.

"Gemini," Marilee said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, as much as I wish I could ignore Bridgette, she doesn't stop talking, and I can't help but listen to her ear-piercing words!"

"She's not on the list, though," Geoff said.

"He's right," Blaineley said, scratching her head while looking at another sheet of paper. "She's not a contestant."

"I'm sorry about my sister," Rocco said, carrying a heap of stuff covering his face, looking like he was about to collapse. "She's not so bad, really."

"Shut up!" Gemini yelled at her brother, then went up to Marilee, pulling on her shirt. "You must tell me where you bought this."

Marilee slapped Gemini's hand away. "No touching. And I made it."

"Wow!" Gemini said. "You're good!"

"Of course I am," Marilee said, smirking.

"And you aren't supposed to be here," Geoff said, pushing Gemini back toward the boat. "You aren't a contestant."

"What are you talking about?" Gemini asked, irritated. "I signed the contract! I was to report here, as per my contract! You can't just force me to leave!"

Blaineley shrugged. "Rules are rules. I'm sorry, but… well, I'm not that sorry."

"Sorry, Gemini," Bridgette said, a bit sad. "I'll try to get this straightened out!"

"Shut up!" Gemini yelled. "Don't try, do, or I'll sue, you hear me?"

"She can take my place here," Rocco said, concerned.

"No, you're an official contestant, so no can do, bro," Geoff said, putting a hand on Rocco's shoulder. "You'll have to put up with us here."

"OK," Rocco said, smiling a bit. "I hope Gemini's OK, though."

Blaineley shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, she's fine, no one cares, next contestant is Alba." Gemini was tied up so she'd not be able to get away and thrown onto the boat, while a fairly tall girl with russet-colored skin, freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and long dark brown hair with a natural red tint. She was wearing a black long-sleeved top that showed much of her chest, red silk corset with a black Chinese design, black leggings, and black boots.

Alba looked around and started giggling. "So many of you guys are so cute!" Alba walked over to Joe. "Like you! Pull off the Charlie Brown look nicely, and I totally mean it in the nicest way!"

"Thanks," Joe said, smiling back.

"And here comes our next contestant," Geoff said, pointing to the next boat, letting off a short tanned half-white, half-Asian girl with long red hair going down to her waist, with purple highlights, with an orange bandana. She was wearing dangly gold earrings, an Indonesian-looking long-sleeved purple shirt with prints of the sun and elephants on it, and jeans. "Say hi to Tammer!"

"Hi, hi, hi!" Tammer exclaimed, waving to everyone, going into a giggling fit. "Hi Blaire!"

"It's Blaineley," Blaineley said, unimpressed.

Tammer blinked. "What did I say?" Tammer shrugged, then started lala-ing to herself as she skipped down the dock.

"I like you!" Hayley exclaimed. "You're nice and fun and squee-y, and I like that, name's Hayley!"

"Tammer!" Tammer exclaimed. "I hope we can be best friends!"

"Oh my God, I hope so too!" Hayley exclaimed. "It's like we have a psychic connection, or some junk, so I just know we're going to be super ultra mega close!"

"Hugs!" Tammer exclaimed, as the two girls hugged each other tight. Alba glared at Tammer, though she didn't notice.

"Here comes another contestant," Blaineley said, then yawned. A tall white boy with black hair with red spikes walked off the boat. He was wearing a blood red long-sleeved shirt with a black T-shirt over it with a skull, and baggy black pants. "It's Reese, if anyone cares."

Reese walked up to Alba. "Hi, beautiful."

"Eeeiii, a guy's talking to me!" Alba exclaimed, then glomped him. "My dream has come true!"

"As has mine, beautiful," Reese said.

"She is quite pretty," Stephen said, appearing behind Reese.

Reese glared and pushed him into the lake. "Oops. Sorry."

"Possessive, aren't we," Alba said, smirking.

"Well, maybe the next contestant will be nicer, I hope?" Bridgette asked. "I really don't remember who was who, but here's the next boat!" Off the boat stepped a short pale girl with elbow-length black hair in pigtails and a blue hair clip to keep her hair out of her face. She wore a dark blue shirt with a light blue cardigan jacket, tan mid-length pants, and a small silver necklace with a small silver locket. "It's Grace!"

"Hooray for another Grace," Marilee said, rolling her eyes, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Chill, sis," Geoff said. "I'm sure this Grace is going to be a sweetheart hottie!" Bridgette narrowed her eyes, and whacked Geoff's head. "Ow! Sis, did you see what Bridgette did to me?"

"I can't blame her that time," Marilee said.

Grace walked down the dock, glaring at everyone as she made her way to the end, then stood by herself. Until she was hit by a spitball. "OK, who did that?" Grace asked, clearly irritated.

"Wasn't me, I swear!" Dakota said, very defensive. "It totally wasn't me! It was… her!" Dakota pointed to Alba, who shrugged. Grace narrowed her eyes toward Dakota.

"Here comes our next contestant, Wyatt!" Geoff exclaimed, as a very tall, tanned boy with black tousled hair with a white streak walked onto the Dock of Shame. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved unbuttoned shirt, with a wife beater underneath, faded jeans ripped at the knees, light brown cowboy boots, and a light brown cowboy hat, as well as a small bear-shaped stone attached to a chain around his neck.

"Howdy," Wyatt said, tipping his hat to Blaineley, then about to hug her.

"No, no touching!" Blaineley shouted, slapping him away.

Wyatt shrugged, and moved on to Geoff. "Howdy to you, too. Like the look."

"Same to you, dude," Geoff said, cocking his pointer toward him.

"We've still got three contestants left!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Here comes our next one now!" Off the next boat stepped an African Canadian boy with cornrow-styled black hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt with an oil stain, blue shorts with yellow stars on them, a gold chain around his neck, a grill in his mouth, and a 'mom' tattoo and a growling bulldog tattoo. "Everyone, meet John!"

"Call me Big John," John said. "I'm glad to be back here, another chance here!" John walked over to Alba. "Hi there."

"Oh my God, another guy talking to me! I could just die I'm so happy, this is the greatest day of my life!" Alba rambled on, jumping up and down in place while holding John's hand.

"Aww, so cute, but so wrong," Blaineley said, shuddering. "Thankfully, our next contestant may be better, let's meet Maxine!" Off the boat stepped a fairly tall tanned girl with faint freckles on her nose, and with waist-length wavy dirty blonde hair, with natural blonde highlights, with her bangs held back with a tie-dye bandanna. She was wearing a magenta spaghetti-strap shirt, with a black hoodie, unzipped, over it, a pair of light grey sports shorts with a hand print on the left butt cheek, as well as a purple cat collar with cat bell.

"I'm so happy to be here!" Maxine exclaimed. "Are any of you guys made out of sugar, 'cause I could totally use some right now!" Maxine stopped to stare at Penelope, who gulped. "You look like a lollipop."

"I assure you, I am not that or any other food item," Penelope stated.

"Oh, yes you are, stop lying!" Maxine exclaimed, then lunged at her, causing Penelope to fall backward into the lake. "Ooh, is this stuff like one of the blue Kool-Aid flavors! I've got to try it!" Maxine stuck her head down and started lapping the water like a cat, then spit it out. "Eww, tastes like fish poop." Penelope lifted her head above the water, and Maxine shrieked, and started pushing it back down. "Eww, evil sea monster, back, back down I say, back!"

"That was Penelope, genius," Grace said. "The girl you pushed into the lake."

Maxine scratched her head, confused. "I don't remember pushing anyone into the lake." Maxine narrowed her eyes toward Grace, then gasped. "**You **pushed her into the lake!"

"Um, no, you did, we all saw you," Grace said, irritatedly tapping on her arm.

"No, you totally pushed her in," Dakota said, smirking at Grace. "Let's get her!"

"What, no no no!" Grace shouted, as Dakota and Maxine pushed Grace into the lake.

"That'll teach her not to be a snot-nosed punk!" Dakota exclaimed, high-fiving Maxine.

"Or to eat Skittles in the wrong order," Maxine added.

Marilee shook her head in her hand. "Idiots."

"And here comes our last contestant," Blaineley said, as one final boat pulled up to the dock. Off the final boat stepped off a short pale girl with her brown hair, with a few blonde highlights, in a shaggy brown bob, with nothing going below halfway down her neck, and her bangs in front swept to the side. She was wearing a dark violet off-the-shoulder top, light grey skinny jeans, a pair of black hoop earrings, and dark nail polish. "It's Lacey. Joy."

"Hi," Lacey said, as she walked down the dock.

"Hi, Lacey!" Hayley exclaimed. "I know you were last, and you might feel bad that you were the last one here, but some people say 'save the best for last' and all-I think Vanessa Williams had a song about that-but we like you just as much as anyone else!"

"Thanks," Lacey said, a bit confused.

"And that's everyone, and I'm really getting tired of standing here," Blaineley said, fanning herself. "It's hot here, so let's move on and show these guys around."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Bridgette: This is the confessional, where you can tell your deepest, darkest-  
(Blaineley opens the door and tosses Bridgette out somewhat violently, and sits down herself.)  
Blaineley: This is the confessional, where you can tell your deepest, darkest secrets, let off steam that way, and let the entire viewing audience know about it. And we've cleaned the place, as you can see, because we care about you all!

Bridgette: (glaring to the side, with her arms crossed over her chest) Actually, it's clean because Blaineley threw a temper tantrum. (Bridgette's face goes softer.) Not that I mind it being clean.

Lacey: Didn't much care for how Blaineley threw Bridgette out of here. Can't say I like her much, even back on _Celebrity Manhunt, _seemed to think she was better than everyone else with her attitude.

Marilee: (pouting, with her arms crossed over her chest) I can't believe Bridgette tried to take over Blaineley's role like that. She's not going to be hurting my brother or my hero this season, though, mark my words!

Grace: (drying herself off) What is with all of these losers? Can we not go one season without any losers? Is that too much to ask?

* * *

"This is the campfire pit," Bridgette said, pointing out to where the fire would be lit. "After each competition, we'll have-"

Blaineley pushed Bridgette down, and kept her down by putting one foot over her back, looking triumphant. "This is the campfire pit, and after each competition, the losing team will come here to vote someone off. The last one surviving wins five hundred thousand dollars."

"Could you get off of me, please?" Bridgette asked, glaring at Blaineley, tapping her fingers on the ground.

"Oops, sorry," Blaineley said, feigning remorse, as she stepped off of Bridgette. "I didn't see you there."

**

* * *

**

**Confession Outhouse**

Lacey: Yeah, really don't like Blaineley much.

Marilee: Glad Blaineley's sticking up for herself.

Matt: This rivalry between Bridgette and Blaineley… this could be interesting.

* * *

"I serve, you eat, got it?" Chef yelled, as he filled José's plate with brown slop of some sort.

"This looks curious," José said, studying the slop, then tasting it, and contorted his face. "Quite interesting! This should be fun to delve-"

"You aren't supposed to have fun with it!" Chef shouted. "You're supposed to eat it and hate it!" José threw the plate of slop in Chef's face, then he ran off, with Chef chasing him. "Get back here, you little twerp!"

"Wish I'd thought of that," Dakota said, then smirked, and tossed her plate of slop at Grace.

"You did that on purpose!" Grace shouted, standing up.

"I can see where this is going," Marilee said, slowly heading for the exit, though she stopped to whisper to Penelope. "You might want to leave, too." Penelope nodded, and followed her out.

"So what if I did?" Dakota asked. "You deserved it."

"I didn't do anything!" Grace shouted.

"You're a stuck-up snot!" Dakota shouted. "I eat your kind for breakfast!"

Grace was about to throw her slop at Dakota, when another plate of slop hit her, knocking her down, coming from Maxine, smiling innocently. "Food fight!" Maxine yelled, throwing everyone else's slop around.

"Oh boy, what an exciting event!" Hayley commentated. "Dakota took a head start slinging slop at Grace, and Maxine took her down with a second serving, ooh, that can't be good for the waistline, but then Tommy really got into it and starting throwing more slop at everyone, and Kyle's going around, asking people to throw stuff at him, that he deserves it-I don't really get that-and Rocco's going around, trying to clean off the girls who've been hit, which isn't helping much since they're just getting re-hit, Victoria's going shutter crazy for the event, taking pictures for posterity, I suppose, and someone just hit me! And now I'm throwing back, 'cause I'm fighting back, and touchdown for Hayley, and the crowd goes wild!" Hayley threw her arms into the air.

"You need help," Grace said, glaring at Hayley as she was picking herself off the ground. "All of you do!"

**

* * *

**

**Confession Outhouse**

Stephen: It was pretty hot, having the girls fight each other like that. I mean, at least until everyone started throwing food, at least.

Penelope: Yeah, that would've been really… bad to stay in there.

Marilee: (looking at her hand) The way I see it, Penelope owes me now. Eternal servitude, or something like that. (Marilee smiled a bit.) And frankly, I felt a little sorry for her treatment so far.

* * *

The twenty contestants were at the top of the thousand-foot cliff, along with Bridgette, Blaineley, and Geoff. "We still need to divide you all into teams," Bridgette said. "Blaineley and I had some disagreements on the team names, and Geoff decided to stay out of it, so… well, we think you'll be able to tell who came up with which name." Bridgette smiled innocently.

"First, the Blainerific Winners!" Blaineley exclaimed. "The cool person team! If I call your name, stand to my left."

"Marilee."

"Matt."

"Big John."

"Stephen."

"Tammer."

"Maxine."

"Penelope."

"Reese… kind of got stuck with you."

"Rocco."

"And Gemini." Blaineley tossed over a banner, with Blaineley's head on it. "That's the official team logo."

"Gemini isn't a contestant," Geoff said. "Didn't you remember that big stink earlier?"

Blaineley went wide-eyed, then turned red. "OK, but my team only has nine!"

"You can always have whoever's left over," Bridgette said. "I've got ten people on my team, so we apparently forgot someone. That person can be on your team." Blaineley shuddered, then took in a deep breath. "Anyway, ten of you eleven will be on the Amiable Dolphins!"

"Whoohoo, go Miami Dolphins! Err, Miami-able Dolphins" Geoff exclaimed, pumping his fist. "I love that team!"

Bridgette giggled. "No, sweetheart, the Amiable Dolphins. Like friendly." Geoff blinked blankly at Bridgette. "Amiable is friendly."

After several seconds of just staring, Geoff finally said "OK." Not really understanding a word of what Bridgette was saying.

"If I call your name, please stand on my right," Bridgette said.

"Lacey."

"Hayley."

"Joe."

"Victoria."

"José."

"Dakota."

"Kyle."

"Wyatt."

"Tommy."

"And Grace." Bridgette threw her team a banner with a cute, smiling dolphin on it. "As you can see, I'm a little less conceited than some people."

"It's a cover," Marilee said. "She's not really that nice. I know her." Marilee narrowed her eyes toward Bridgette.

Alba looked around, by herself. "I'm with the Blain… um…" Alba looked to Blaineley. "What was your team called?"

"The Blainerific Winners, of course," Blaineley said, smiling. "I'm sorry that me **and Bridgette **forgot about you." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"It's OK," Alba said, smiling as she went over to her team.

"When are we starting this challenge, anyway?" Grace asked. "I'd like to get this over with."

"After the commercial break," Bridgette said. "Well, not for you, but for the people watching at home. Who will-"

"**I **get to do this, thank you," Blaineley said, pushing Bridgette aside. "Which team will win this very first challenge? Which team will be sending someone home? Find out, coming up, on _Total Drama Fan Faves!"_

"Thank you," Bridgette said, rolling her eyes. "Could've never done that without your help."

"Oh, I know, kid," Blaineley said, with a devious smile.

* * *

I'm sorry that took as long as it did to come out. I can't promise this story will be especially speedy, with me coming out with new chapters-it's not the highest priority story for me-but it's still coming along! If anyone has any suggestions at all, particularly in the "getting your character right" sort of way, feel free! I don't want anyone to be out of character, if can be helped!

**Contestant List**

**Marilee Fiona Guadalupe Anderson**, the bossy fashionista, by **Kelsica2**, as seen in _Total Sibling Rivalry  
_**Dakota Laney**, the scene music freak, by **Scenie Loves Cupcakes And Dino**, as seen in _Total! Drama! Winter!, Total Drama Awesome, _and _Total Drama Wild  
_**Matt Madara Stone**, the total package, by **Mattyblood15**, as seen in _Total Drama Adventures  
_**José Malodoforo Centurio Cantu**, the fearless nerd, by **pisces the smart 1**, as seen in _Total Drama Revamped  
_**Joe Freeman**, the comic artist, by **TDI Charlie Brown**, as seen in _Total Drama Island: Again!  
_**Hayley Amora Hinkson**, the motor mouth, by **Victoire1993**, as seen in _Total Drama Amusement Park  
_**Stephen Young**, the stoner hippie musician, by **s****tephenman**, as seen in _Total Drama Island: The Best Season Yet!  
_**Kyle Aaron Delica**, the emo, by **beokugon10**, as seen in _Total! Winter! Drama! _and _Total Continental Drama  
_**Tommy Peruz**, the evil prodigy child, by **Realityshowfan**, as seen in _Total Drama Torture  
_**Penelope Ann Ridges**, the shaky over-prepared chick, by **Syn'ri**, as seen in _Total Drama BIG CITY!  
_**Victoria Rose Perri**, the bright photographer, by **LoveAnUnfortunateSoul**, as seen in _Lethal Drama Reloaded _and _Total Drama Mansion  
_**Rocco Forcyth**, the generous loverboy, by **FanGirlMargot**, as seen in _Total Drama High School, Dewinter High, _and _Total Drama Revamped  
_**Gemini Forcyth**, the sexy manipulator, by **FanGirlMargot**, as seen in _Total Drama High _and _Total Drama Revamped  
_**Alba Fontana**, the giggly boy chaser, by **XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**, as seen in _Total Drama Lollipop  
_**Tammer Karma Star Jones**, the ditzy genius, by **Tybee10**, as seen in _Total Drama Wackos  
_**Reese Murphy**, the dimwitted bully, by **out4thecount**, as seen in _Total Drama High School  
_**Grace Wendell**, the ice queen, by **iCharmCaster**, as seen in _Total Drama Island: Season the Next  
_**Wyatt Bellevue**, the cowboy, by **XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**, as seen in _Dram-A-Rama  
_**John Wilkerson Robert**, the gangster rapper, by **Will-I-Am Walker**, as seen in _Total Drama Chronicles  
_**Maxine Olivia Robertson**, the crazy fun lover, by **Alexex**, as seen in _Total Drama School, Total Drama Adventures, Total Drama Town, _and _Trent's Rock of Love!  
_**Lacey Patricia Merceau**, the nonconformist, by **Ktd123**, as seen in _Total Drama Island: Again!_


End file.
